The present disclosure relates generally to mobile devices, and in particular to mobile devices that can update application data. Mobile devices can display icons representing different applications where an application can be launched upon user selection of an icon corresponding to the application. Conventionally, an application icon does not convey any further information other than the application that it represents.
Further, certain mobile devices (e.g., a watch) may have limited processing power (e.g., limited random access memory (RAM), limited battery life) compared to other computing devices such as a desktop. Constantly updating application data for display every time an application makes a request is impractical as it would drain the battery life and stall other processes on the mobile device, thereby causing delays.